


Somebody's Everything

by H20loo



Series: The Visitors [5]
Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H20loo/pseuds/H20loo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short story in the Visitors universe set about two years after the end of The Haunted Mansion. Shego's attempt as at a proposal is met with an unexpected response.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody's Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place about two years after the end of The Haunted Mansion and about two years before the beginning of the next story in The Visitors series.

Somebody's Everything

Shego cleared her throat nervously as she knelt before the smirking woman on the couch in the parlor. "Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?" she asked as she opened a ring box to reveal a platinum band inset with diamonds and morganite.

"Not to be impolite, but I believe I already asked you to marry me over two years ago," came the unexpected response. "I still see the ring I gave you around your finger."

Shego blinked, a little stunned. She took a couple of seconds to gather herself before she replied. "Um, yeah, you did, sorta," she allowed. "But that was more of a promise thing and this is an official engagement."

"Oh, I see. But if we are not officially engaged, how come your mother has been planning our wedding for the past two years?" was the follow-up question.

Shego sighed. "That's just Mom," she said. "She figured it was a given."

"But what should happen if I were to say no?" came the next question. "That would ruin your mother's plans and then I would feel guilty. And what if the guilt or the fear of the guilt is so much that I say yes just to avoid the guilt? Then the decision has been taken out my hands."

"Do you think a no is really what's coming?" Shego asked uneasily.

"No, especially since we have been cohabitating for the same amount of time that you have had the ring I gave you. Which brings up another point, why are we bothering to get married? Will the ceremony itself actually make any difference? It is not even a legal ceremony," the woman Shego was kneeling before pointed out.

"True, it won't be legal," Shego admitted. "But, does that really matter? I thought the point of a wedding was to celebrate the joining of two lives, not the stupid piece of paper that you have to interrupt the party to sign."

That response at last got a smile from the woman opposite her. "That is an excellent answer, Junior," she complimented her. "And such an answer has convinced me to accept your marriage proposal. I would just like to know a few more things."

"A few more things?" Shego echoed. "Like? You know everything about me."

"Well, what do you bring to recommend yourself?" was the subsequent inquiry. "You are a former criminal with a violent past; why should I join my life and my good name to that of a common thief and ruffian?"

"Because I love you?" Shego replied hopefully.

"Granted, and I love you, but for me to take on such a burden, there needs to be more offered," her proposee informed her. "Why am I forsaking my family, my reputation, and my personal freedom to be with you?"

Shego thought about that. "Because I come alive when I see you and I think I would die if I can't be with you. You're my joy and my pride, my dreams and the very air I breathe," she said, meaning every word.

"Now that is an acceptable offer," it was decided. "And I do thank you very much for it, but I must regretfully inform you that I am already married," she said, a teasing smile forming on her lips.

Shego rolled her eyes. She knew it was a bad idea to ask Nana Sheila to help her out with her proposal. "Thanks for all the help, Nana Sheila," she muttered.

"Not a problem, Junior," Sheila said pleasantly. "A good proposal is essential to securing the hand of your intended and now you should be confident that Mim-jay will say yes."

"Kimmie-Ann will say yes regardless of the proposal," Mim interjected, suddenly appearing in the parlor. "And all you managed to accomplish is to scare Junior out of her wits, Lil," she concluded wryly.

"Her proposal was lacking and I was attempting to help her embellish it; there was no intention on my part to cause anxiety," Sheila objected.

"I would have more of a tendency to believe you if you were not covertly smirking," Mim informed her, and the smirk grew into a full smile. "And so the truth reveals itself," she said, shaking her head in wry disapproval.

"Well, Junior was being foolish and I was attempting to make her realize that," Sheila explained. "Not for a minute did I actually believe that she would take me seriously." She looked over at Shego with a teasing smirk.

Shego frowned and sighed. "Look, I know I am being a little stupid about this," she admitted. "But I just want it to be perfect. And all you two can do is give me a hard time instead of helping me," she finished petulantly.

Mim and Sheila looked at one another and Sheila smiled. "I apologize, Junior," she said insincerely.

"No, you don't," Shego countered.

"Well, perhaps not," Sheila agreed, and Shego glared at her.

Mim sighed. "You are not helping, Lil," she said, slightly exasperated. "And as for you, Junior, why are you so apprehensive? Has Kimmie-Ann given you any indication that she will refuse you?"

"Well, no," Shego reluctantly acknowledged. "But you never know."

"No, you don't," Mim allowed. "But Kimmie-Ann is honest to a fault and she is an abysmal liar. Do you really think she could be that deceptive?"

Shego mulled that over. "No," she decided. She smiled at Mim. "Thanks, Nana," she said gratefully. She glared at the other spirit that was still smirking unapologetically. "Remind me to wait for you the next time I need help," she requested, turning back to Mim.

"Of course, Junior," Mim replied. "Now you had better get ready before Kimmie-Ann gets home from class." Shego smiled and left the parlor to grab a shower. Mim shook her head and turned to her wife. "Are you quite proud of yourself?" she asked.

"Yes," Sheila replied smugly.

"You are wicked," Mim said.

"And that is why you love me," Sheila rejoined.

Mim smiled, unable to counter the statement. "So how far into her proposal do you think Junior will actually get?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Mim-jay will say yes as soon as she sees the box," Sheila declared.

"I think that she will at least let Junior finish the initial question," Mim disagreed.

Sheila smirked. "Will it be the usual wager then?" she asked.

"Of course," Mim replied.

THE END


End file.
